Hidden Dawn
by Quiver
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives in Duckburg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

**_Part 1_**

I'm afraid and I'm confused. I sit here on the bank of a river not knowing, not being able to remember who I am, where I came from, how I got here. I look down at my apparel. Tattered, soiled rags of purple and blue. A loose bit of cloth lay across my shoulders. It looks to have been a cloak of a sort. What an odd attire. Even more strange, however, leaning over to see my reflection in the water, I gaze upon a face hidden by a mask. The mask is as shredded and dirty as the rest of my getup. Lifting a shaky hand I push the purple mask from over my eyes to see the face hidden behind it. I see a face that is bruised and dirty. I see the face of a stranger.

I sit back on the wet river bank again. For some reason I am compelled to pull the mask back over my eyes. I don't understand why, but if offers some comfort.

So just who am I? I can not remember anything other that vague images and sounds that flash through my minds eye. Images a heavy falling rain and the loud rumble of thunder filling the air. I remember being out in the rain, and then I was in water being swept into darkness. I must have fallen in the river. But how long ago? How log was I in the river? I don't remember.

After being swept away by the powerful currents - I remember nothing. I just awoke, here, on this bank only a short time ago.

I'm cold! the air is so frigid and I'm wet. I'm shivering.

Slowly, I get to my feet, trembling from weakness and the cold. I'm trying to keep my teeth from chattering as a gaze around my surroundings. No houses. No streets.

Only trees and land and the river I stand next to. What direction do I even go in?

I'll follow the river downstream. I walk for miles, staying out of sight. I don't think anybody would trust me considering my appearance.

I come to the edge of a town. There are house on streets and sidewalks. There are yards containing swings and bikes and cars in drives. But despite the evidence of civilization, there are no people to be seen. No wonder. It's gelid cold outside.

Considering I'm wearing shredded damp rags, I feel the full effects of the cold.

I move through the wooded area, surveying the homes for some bits of clothing I might "_borrow"_ . I'm in luck, I spy a box of miscellaneous items, setting on the curb for trash pick up. By the looks of it, somebody had decided to clean out their attic. If I can get to it without being seen.

I move stealthily out of my hiding place and retrieve the box without anybody seeing me. I am able to dig out some old clothes, a grey sweater that's a bit baggy on me, but it's warm. I am able to find a pair of dark sunglasses to replace the mask. I only wish I could find some food as well, I'm hungry.

Well, at least I'm warmer and I'm dry. Now what? Find something to eat.

I don't have to be afraid to be seen in public now. So I walk cautiously into the open, still feeling insecure. I have no idea where I am or where I should go.

I'm walking down a sidewalk looking, just looking. Hoping to remember - something, no such luck. There's a billboard on the other side of the street. The picture on the board is of a -a- robot? It is a robot isn't it? I stop to look closer. The caption says **_Duckburg, home of Gizmoduck!_** Gizmoduck? There's something familiar about that name. I don't have time to contemplate however, I hear a loud ruckus and somebody shouting. Instinctively I run in the direction of the noise.

I come upon a bizarre scene. A large machine that looked like something out of a low budget sci-fi movie is running amuck. It shoots large smooth rocks from it's muzzle, knocking wholes in the side of the little house nearby. A pair of rotating blades on either side of it are tearing up the ground and anything else in it's path. A scrawny, odd looking man is hopping around, pulling his hair out and babbling aloud.

No doubt he is trying to figure out how to stop the monstrosity when he stumbles backward over his own to feet. Now he finds himself on the ground in the path of the rampaging machine.

I don't think about it, I just act. I rush forward grabbing the man and pulling him out of the machine's destructive path. It only takes a few seconds to pull him to safety. I don't stop to think about my actions before I launch myself onto the crazed machine. I quickly find the shut off switch and just as quickly, find that it doesn't work. I don't panic, even as the contraption lurches and spins like a mechanical bull, I manage to stay on. I run my fingertips across the metal. surface until I find a panel and pry it open. I grabbed the now exposed wires and rip them out. Naturally the machine comes to a sputtering clanking halt and collapse into a smoking heap under me.

As I slide carefully off, the man comes running up to me, babbling uncontrollably. "Oh Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

I barely turn to look at him as he continues babbling "You see. This-was-suppose to-be-a-landscaping-machine, designed-to-make decorating-your-yards-and gardens-a-snap. ..." he actually paused for a moment before continuing his babbling "But-guess-I-didn't-test-it-fully-before-I-tried-it-out-and-well, you-can-see-for-yourself what-happened." he finishes just as a limo comes speeding down the road and squeals to a halt in front of us. A distinguished looking duck in a top hat steps out. He glances at the heap of metal that was once the landscaper then to the man.

"Gyro, what in the world is going on around here. I could hear the racket from the mansion," he says with a strong Scottish accent.

"Oh, Mr. McDuck. I was just...er..try..to..work ..out...a..few...bugs...in..the...

..Landscaper. " he glances nervously back at the broken invention then at me, then turns back to McDuck.

"As you can see...it still needs work." Then his voice perks up "but thankfully, this gentleman came along or I would have been _mulch_ by now." he says motioning towards me.

"I see." McDuck say walking up to me, looking me up and down in a scrutinizing manner. "I'm Scrooge McDuck. Who might you be?"

I look a him nonplused. A fair question, I wish I had an answer.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

_**Part 2**_

It takes some time and persuasion to convince this Scrooge McDuck that I don't know who I am or where I come from. Gyro Gearloose, on the other hand readily excepts my explanation of waking up on the riverbanks with no memory.

I'm thankful that we take the conversation into Gyros house to discuss it over a hot meal. Scrooge sits across the table staring at me with incertitude, as I eat. He makes me feel uneasy, I try to ignore him as I finish off my second helping of soup.

Scrooge drums his fingers on the table rhythmically, constantly staring, suspicion in his eyes. "You know laddie," he finally speaks "If you really don't remember who you are, it seems to me, you'd been seeing a doctor as soon as possible."

"I suppose," is all I reply. I have a feeling he's testing me. I know also, that by simple logic, I should want to seek out a doctors help. But there's a still small voice inside that tells me -no. No, because it would me removing the sunglasses, revealing my face. I listen to the little voice, it's all I have to guide me right now.

"Well then, I'll give you a ride, my lemo is parked out front."

"No - no, I'd rather not..not at this time." I reply, still avoiding making eye contact.

"Why not?" Scrooge asks in a demanding tone. "And while I'm asking, Why don't you remove those sunglasses? You're indoors after all."

Before I can reply, Gyro walks over with a large heavy book and plops it down in the middle of the table. "Don't be so hard on him Mr. Mcduck. You may recall, you had amnesia once and you never went to a doctor."

Scrooge looks a bit annoyed at Gyro "I know, I know. But that was different."

'Why,"

"Because...because it was me and not him that's why," Poor Scrooge, I guess that's the best defense he can come up with.

Scrooges eyes narrow as he looks intently at me "besides **_I_** wasn't afraid to show others my _face_!" He snaps accusingly.

"That may not be so unusual, Mr McDuck. I've been checking into studies on amnesia, very interesting." he opens the pages of the book "It says here that often somebody with amnesia is suffering from a traumatic experience. In some cases it isn't wise to try and prod an amnesia victim into remembering things or force them to do anything they aren't comfortable with." He flipped the book to the front cover. "The Author of the book is a doctor who specializes in amnesia and she lives right here in Duckburg. Hey, maybe she could help you." Gyro says looking at me optimistically. "I'll give her a call right now!"

So later I find myself in the Dr. Acure's office being poked and prodded, the whole time I refuse to remove the sunglasses. After running several test, she is inconclusive as to the cause of my memory loss. "It could be physical," She tells me, "You don't seem to have any direct injury to your head, however, you show signs of being in that freezing for river a long time." I sit on the examination table feeling very uneasy. "You say all you remember is a rain storm and being in the water."

I nod but don't say anything.

She stands looking at me in silence for a long time. Finally she speaks "This is interesting. I've dealt with Amnesia patients before. Most of them were nervous and ambivalent. Most of them are afraid, in some ways, of discovering there identities." She studies the dark sunglasses that I take refuge behind. "This is the first case I've had where a patient _hides _his identity at the same time he's trying to _find_ it! Fascinating!

_Fascinating she says, I feel like a lad rat!_

"Well, there could be a reason for that, too," she continues "You may have suffered a personal trauma that your subconscious doesn't want to remember."

No. That isn't it. Some how I know, that isn't the reason.

There was nothing the doctor could do other than tell me to give it time. She offered to give my information to Missing Persons, see what they could find.

Backtracking up river was the obvious way to go. It was the Audubon Bay river that flowed from St. Canard on through Duckburg. St. Canard would be the first place to check.

Gyro has offered to allow me to stay at his place for the time being. Something McDuck didn't approve of.

At the end of the day I find myself sitting on a small cot in Gyros house. I'm wearing a nightshirt he had been kind enough to find for me.

"I know my place is a little small and cluttered, but I think you'll be comfortable here until other arrangements can be made."

"Thanks, I appreciate your help. I really do." I say as I fumble with the sunglasses.

I guess I'll have to sleep in them so I tie a string to the rims to hold them on.

Gyro turns out the lights and I lay back in the cot. I'm so tired, I close my eyes. I can feel myself drifting off to sleep, and dream...

**_...I find myself in a long dimly lit corridor with many different kinds of mirrors on the walls. All of them are full length in size. I walk up to a mirror on the wall near me and stand in front of it. Nothing! No reflection at all. Something compels me to look in the other mirrors. One of them is oval with an old fashion dark wooden frame. I step in front of it and am startled by what I see looking back at me!_** **_It's me, I think, only I'm dressed in a long dark trench coat wearing an odd looking fedora and a mask! I back away, uneasily. I want to run, but something deep down is telling me to keep looking._**

**_Not far away is a rather gaudy looking mirror with a light blue plastic frame. I step in front of it. The reflection is that of a person dressed in a light blue martial arts uniform. But this can't be my reflection. The image I am looking at appears to be much younger than I am. He too wears a mask!_**

**_I see a mirror at one end of the corridor, I am drawn to it for some reason. But upon approach, I see that it is shattered - broken! Pieces of the mirror are scattered on the floor. I kneel down and pick up one of the larger pieces. The_**

**_fragment_** **_of mirror reflects part of my face. What I see is a pair of piercing black eyes staring at me through a purple mask. Then I'm startled by the sound of rain coming down hard and thunder clashing and the sound of tires screeching on pavement. The sounds seem to be coming from the mirror! I drop the_** **_fragment_** **_and jump to my feet. I back away from the mirror._** **_Then I hear a voice calling to me "Are you alright?_** **_Can you hear me? Wake up..._**

Wake up, fella. Hey wake up there!"

I startle awake, sitting up in my bed. Gyro is standing over me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay!"

I nod, feeling disoriented at the moment.

"You must have been in a deep sleep. I thought I'd never get you awake."

"I'm sorry," is all I can think to say.

"Oh, no need to be sorry," he walks over to a table and picks something up. " I got up early this morning so I thought maybe I'd put this together for you." He holds out a pair of unusual sunglasses.

I take them to inspect them. They are sharp looking, to say the least. The eyeglass is tinted dark blue and the flexible silver frame is one piece that is meant to fit around the head. I'm impressed. "That was very kind of you, Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Well, these sunglasses will be a lot more comfortable if you're going to sleep in them and you won't have to worry about them falling off."

Falling off? I raise a hand to feel if they are still on. I'm relieve to find that they are. I glance at the clock on the wall, 8:17 AM. I slowly get up from the bed.

"The bathroom is in the back, you're welcome to shower and freshen up." he says handing me a small bundle. "I found these stuck away in a corner. I thought you may like a change of attire."

Again I thank him for his kindness before heading back to the bathroom.

I go to the sink to wash up. There is a small mirror over the sink. I see my reflection and suddenly go numb. I stand staring at the person in the mirror. Slowly, I reach up and remove the sunglasses. It's the same face I saw at the river, the face of a stranger.

I force myself to turn away. I take a quick shower, dry off and put on the fresh clothes Gyro has given me. A blue shirt and a tan vest. They fit perfectly. I put the new sunglasses on. They seem to adjust to the lighting around me and they are so comfortable, but do they protect my identity. I step back in front of the mirror and am startled to see the reflection of somebody standing behind me. I turn quickly to face him, but he's not there. I look around. I see no one. It must be my imagination.

Calming myself, I turned cautiously back to the mirror. My reflection is alone in the looking glass. Nobody else is there. Of coarse it's my imagination! I hadn't really seen him behind me; a duck dressed in White and Silver with a mask and cape. It's just my imagination. Just my imagination...

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

_**Part 3**_

Days have passed, Missing Persons hasn't come up with anything. I try and try again to remember something - anything about my past, to no avail, and I am afraid. I don't tell anybody about the strange dream I had, or of the hallucination I'd had of a Duck in White. I content myself in helping Gyro around his lab. I do discover that I know something about chemicals and their properties. I also seem to have a knack for working around gadgets.

My fourth day with Gyro, he asks me to help him _tidy up_ his storage room. I'm not ready for what I find when I follow him inside the small room. He turns on the light to reveal a virtual tomb for discarded inventions. Gyro looks around "Well, I guess I kind of let things go in here for too long. This room is a Junk Yard!"

He said it, I didn't!

"Lets start finding the proper places for some of this stuff." he says reaching down to pick up what looks to be a spinning wheel with toy sheep attached "I thought this would be a big hit." he says holding it up for me to see. "It was a sheep counting machine for people with insomnia, but then everybody started getting Serta Mattresses, and well..." he tosses in aside.

He picks up an umbrella and opens it. It starts singing Opera! Thankfully he closes it again quickly. "This one...I don't know what I was thinking when I invented it!" He chucks it aside.

I can't help but to grin at some of the crazy things he has created. There's something about being around crazy inventions that seems - well - _natural_ to me.

I spy something hanging on the wall, a costume of some sort. I walk over to it. "What is this?" I ask Gyro.

He walks over and removes it from the hook. "Oh this. This is one of my better inventions. It's the Masked Mallard costume I made for Mr. McDuck."

Masked Mallard? Why does those words sound so familiar to me? I look at the costume as Gyro holds it up for me. Blue and yellow spandex with a mask.

The mask also touches some part of me. I hadn't told Gyro or the doctor about what I was wearing when I first awoke on the river bank. If I had told anybody that I was wearing a mask when I awoke at the river side, I would have been automatically accused of being a criminal.

"Masked Mallard," I hear myself say as I stare, almost mesmerized, at the costume.

"Yes. You see awhile back, Mr. McDuck was trying to improve his image, so he took on the roll of a Super Hero. Multi-Zillionair by day, crime fighter by night."

Why do I feel so nervous all the sudden. As if something I was trying to hide was about to be revealed.

"So what happened?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, Mr McDuck decided the Super Hero thing just wasn't for him. The matter of fact, he destroyed the prototype. This was just a newer and more improved suit I was working on when he decided to call it quits as a crime fighter."

I take the costume from Gyro and look at it carefully. "That didn't mean you had to quit working on the suit. I mean, it sounds like a good idea. A super suit."

He shrugged "Yeah but what good would it have been, Mr. McDuck wouldn't have had use for it."

"Maybe not. But maybe police or firefighters. A super suit could very well save lives!" I say not understanding my own enthusiasm. But the costume touches something deep down inside of me.

Gyro responds to my ebullience with a grin "I guess you're right, I'd never thought of that." He takes the costume and looks it over "Maybe I will continue to work on it."

We had finished putting Gyro's storage room back in order. After lunch he had managed to talk me into taking a walk to get some fresh air.

There is a definite chill in the air as we walk aimlessly down a pleasant little path

near the park. In spite of the very cool temperatures, people are still enjoying being outdoors. Wish I could say the same.

I still have that insecure feeling of being recognized. Though I do want to discover _who I am_, I don't want _anybody else_ to! That fact alone makes it hard to reach out to anybody offering aid to my plight.

I have to give Gyro Gearloose credit. I've lived four days under his roof, and he's never tried to persuade me to remove the sunglasses.

"Oh look, there's Mr McDuck!" Gyro says motioning towards a clearing near the

benches. We see McDuck seated on a bench reading the paper, a rather plump woman sits next to him knitting. She watches four young children playing in the clearing. There are three identical looking boys, and a little girl playing with an odd looking frisbee. I _think_ it's a frisbee. It looks like a miniature UFO and the children don't seem to be touching it. Rather they are yelling out commands and it responds by darting through the air from one child to the next.

Gyro notices my interest in the toy. "That's one of my better inventions." he tells me. "It's a voice controlled toy Flying Saucer! You can program it to do tricks and it will respond to verbal commands."

He seems very proud of it. I can't blame him, it is a clever invention. Apparently, I'm not the only one who thinks so. Two rather tall robust young men dressed in leather jackets simply walk up and one of them snatch the toy from mid-air. I hear one of the boys yell for him to give it back. In a matter of seconds, Scrooge and the woman are there, arguing with the men, who seem content to keep the toy.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble," I hear Gyro comment.

I don't reply as I am already walking towards the scene. Scrooge makes a grab for the toy saucer from the man who has it. The leather clad thug pushes him to the ground. "Oh, did the poor old guy fall down," the other thug taunts.

"Why you lowlife neanderthal!" Scrooge shouts as he staggers quickly back to his feat. "I ought to have you run in!"

The one holding the toys kicks dirt at him "Yeah and I ought'a punch you one just for having that funny accent."

"Give it back." I hear myself say.

Everybody looks in my direction.

"Oh look, a hero has come to save the day." one of them mocks. "What ya' gonna do scrawny, bore us to death?"

"Give it back." I repeat in a calm level voice. Like always, I'm not thinking about my actions - I'm just _taking_ action.

One of them lunges at me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. With lighting fast reflexes, I strike an area in the lower part of his forearm, causing him to release his grip. Keeping a hold on his wrist, I twist his arm as I deliver a kick to the side of his leg that brings him to his knees. He cries out in pain.

His companion drops the toy and takes a swing at me. I dodge the swing and spring nimbly into the air, somersaulting over the creeps head. I land facing him, crouched instinctively, in a martial arts style defense stance.

The hood stares in bewilderment, realizing he is sorely out matched. "Uh, I think we're just going to go - now - and leave you all alone," he stammers as he jerks his companion to his feet. They both take off running. I watch them go. Why do I feel like I was _suppose_ to do that? Defend somebody in trouble, I mean.

"Wow, that was fantastic!" one of the boys cheered.

"Yeah, cool!"

"Sure was!" the others agree excitedly.

Scrooge picks up the toy UFO and hands it to the boy dressed in green. He steps cautiously up to me. "Yes - yes, lad that was rather impressive, I do say." he pauses for a moment before adding meekly "I suppose I should thank you for your help." He extends a hand "Thank ya' Laddie," I shake the hand that is offered me feeling some amount of relief that Scrooge McDuck has softened towards me.

"That was so cool," the boy in blue says "Where did you learn karate?"

"Quack Fu," I correct quietly.

"Quack _who_?" asks Scrooge.

"**_Quack Fu _**- not karate." I explain.

"How do you know that?" Asks Gyro looking at me hopefully "Do you remember something?"

I gaze baffled at my own hands. "No...No I don't remember - I just _know_."

...I just know

_To Be continued ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

_**Part 4**_

We walk slowly toward McDuck Manor. Gyro is telling Scrooge about my suggestion to finish working on the newer version of the Masked Mallard suit and the children are chattering excitedly over my apparent skills in the Martial Arts.

Ideas of my _true identity_ fill their young minds and they are not shy about sharing them with me.

"Maybe you're a secret agent on a mission for the president!" Louie suggests.

"Yeah and you're fighting evil villains who want to take over the world. I bet you were flying top secret plans to the white house when your plane was shot down in the river. But you got out before you drown and then you swam all this way." Dewey pipes out.

"Yeah, and I bet the bad guys shot you with a memory erasing ray for you'd forget that you were suppose to stop them before they destroyed the world!" Huey adds his part to the explanation.

For the life of me, I can't help but grin "Or maybe I'm just some guy that took a few self-defense classes and I accidently fell into the river while I was fishing?" I suggest.

All three boys exchange looks then say in perfect unison "Nahhh."

"Our idea makes much more sense." Huey insists.

"Boys, leave the man be." Scrooge says glancing back at them.

"They're not bothering me, Mr McDuck," I assure him. The truth was, I rather enjoyed hearing their over imaginative ideas. Something about a child's spirited prattle that I find comforting.

"That's kind of you to say..Mr...uh...er...just what do I call you, anyways?" Scrooge asks Curiously.

Call me? In all honesty, I haven't considered a name, even a temporary one. I simply shrug in reply.

"You know, I suppose you do need to call yourself something until we figure out who you _really_ are." Gyro points out.

I don't have a chance to reply before Huey speaks up "What about Bill," he offers

innocently, taking notice of my slightly overgrown schnozzle "it kind'a fits."

"Huey!" Scrooge reprimands sharply. The boy drops his head in shame. "I'm sorry." he mutters softly.

I run the tip of my finger over the rim of my bill. I hadn't really considered it's size. I guess it is a bit - larger than necessary.

"I suppose Bill is as good a name as any," I say in an attempt to cheer Huey up. I add sheepishly "And I guess it _would_ be easy to remember.._considering..._," I tap my finger on the side of my bill.

"Then _Bill_ it is." Gyro proclaims with mild amusement.

We arrive at the mansion. I stop at the front entrance to take a good look at the size of the majestic mansion.

"You two might as well come in for a spell, have some hot chocolate to warm you up a bit." Scrooge offers courteously.

"Thanks Mr. McDuck, but maybe we should be getting back to my place. I really want to get started on that Masked Mallard costume again!" Gyro explains.

"Oh boy!" exclaims Louie at the thought of another Super Hero costume "You're going to let us see it when it's done, aren't you Gyro?"

"Of course - but it may take awhile to get it done."

"Just, don't you boys get any ideas. We have Gizmoduck, we don't need anymore Super Heros running around." Scrooge says in a half joking manner then waves to us as he and the children went in.

We turn to go back to Gyros place. A chilling wind rises, blowing low across the city streets. I shove my hands into the pockets of the warm jacket that Gyro generously purchased for me the day before. I glance up at the sky. Dark clouds are rolling in. Looks like foul weather may be in the forecast.

Gyro gets the Masked Mallard costume out as soon as we get back. He shows it to me and explains much of the costumes abilities. We are sitting at one of his work tables. He shows me a flashy utility belt.

"This is what Mr. McDuck called his futility-belt."

"Futility belt? Isn't that a bit tacky." I ask looking closely at the devise.

Gyro grins "I thought it was clever myself."

He opens a drawer and pulls out a rolled up tattered paper. He carefully unrolls it for me "This is the blueprint for the costume. Maybe you can help me with the improvements. I noticed you have a good eye for gadgets."

I smile at the complement. Yes, it does seem that I am good with gadgets and I wonder if that might not be a clue to my identity. Maybe time will tell.

So I find myself working as a tailor for a Super Hero costume. Again a strange feeling of familiarity comes over me, but I'm sure I'm not a seamstress of spandex

and cape wear. Still I work into the late hours of night. I have found that it is very easy for me to stay up late. I'm a night person, no doubt. At least I know that much about myself.

With that realization, however, comes the fear of _why_ I am use to night work. Isn't most criminal activity done under the cloak of darkness? Oh, I have to stop doing this to myself. For all I know, I was coming home from a costume party when I somehow fell into the river.

I finally retire somewhere around 3AM, long after Gyro had gone to bed.

I crawl into my cot and lay my head on the pillow - and I am asleep.

**_And realize I am back in that disturbing dream. I am standing in the long corridor_** **_with the mirrors everywhere. Many of the mirrors are merely frames without glass._** **_But there are a few that have the looking glass intact. The one at the far end of the hall, the shatter mirror. Fragments of it lay scatter about on the floor. I am compelled to turn away, walk away from it, not to look upon the broken pieces again._**

**_I_** **_walk back to the mirror that I'd seen the reflection of myself as a young lad dressed in the Martial Arts costume. I_** **_step in front of it. As before I see myself dressed in a light blue Martial Arts costume. I realize this may be my subconscious mind_**, **_the part that hold_**s **_my lost memory. I now know that I have_**

_**some training in the Martial Arts. **_

**_The image in the mirror moves! He raises a hand to jester to me to keep going. I start walking in the direction of the mirror that held the image of me in a dark trench coat._**

**_I step in front of the mirror, I see my reflection, again, in the trench coat._** **_What part of my memory could this possibly represent._** **_If indeed, this is my memory trying to resurface._**

**_This reflection also beckons for me to keep going. I once more start walking down the corridor towards the other end. I come upon the first mirror I'd_** **_looked at in my other dream, the one with out a reflection. There is an overpowering sensation come over me. My feet freeze under me. I can't move. I hear a voice_**

_**in my head saying "not yet...not yet..." **_

I awake in a cold sweat. The sensation that had overtaken me in the dream is so strong that I can feel it still, though I am awake. I glance over at Gyro's bed. I can just make out his silhouette through the darkness. He's asleep so it's safe for me to remove the visors for a few minutes.

With the visors gripped tightly in my hand, I lay back down and stare into the darkness. I think about the dream, the images of myself in the mirrors.

I have to wonder what it is about me, that even in my dreams, I wear a mask.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

**_Part 5_**

Gyro and I work tirelessly on the costume. Two days pass, we've made many alterations. The costume is now black. I convince Gyro to make a harness into the costume to support the back. The futility belt is replaced by a small kitbag that is attached to the harness in the back, hidden under the cape. The decorative lightening bolt is removed from the hood.

Now somehow, I managed to find myself the living mannequin for the costume. Gyro has me talked into modeling it for him. Well since there is a mask, I agree.

OK, Now I am standing in the middle of Gyro's Lab/ house in ebony underwear, complete with matching gloves, boots and mask.

The real scarey part is, I'm comfortable with it!

I walk around the room getting the feel of the costume.

"How does it feel?" Gyro asks eagerly.

"Very springy." I reply hopping around in the conforming spandex. I suspect the new and improved Electro Touch Activated Spring Pads ( that had given Mr. McDuck the ability to leap great distances in the original costume) in the soles have something to do with that. I'm rather enjoying myself, until Gyro suggest we take it outdoors to test it. Outdoors! Where people can see me in these elaborate Fruit of a Looms!

"Well we have to test it to make sure all the bugs are out. I didn't test the landscaper very well before I tried to use it, and you know what happened with that!"

Ack! I can't argue with the facts, but still - _ack_!

Gyro walks outside and I peak around the door to make sure nobody sees me.

"Come on Bill, no-ones around." Gyro assures me.

OK, I step outside in the black costume, hoping no unexpected visitors stop by.

"Alright now Bill, try the Spring Pads out. Just apply a little pressure to the heals.."

I do as I'm instructed, putting my weight on the heals of the boots and..."Ahhhhh!"

I'm being propel through the air. Approximately 60 feet up, I begin to panic. Then I slow for a few seconds before plummeting back down toward the ground! Again, I fall back on pure instinct, grabbing the ends of the cape and letting it catch air and act as a parachute. I drift on the wind back to the ground, using my weight to maneuver in the direction I wish to go. I land only a few feet in font of Gyro. "I think the Spring Pads still need work." I state the obvious.

He pays little attention to my statement, being somewhat impressed with my ingenuity. "Bill, that was fantastic!" he exclaims taking hold of the cape to look at it "A parachute cape! That's ingenious! I could redesign the cape, make it out of silk and you could almost glide on the air!"

I honestly don't know where this comes from but I hear myself say "Why not a _Glider_ cape, then!"

"Ohhh, Ohhhh, what a remarkable idea Bill! A Glider Cape!" Gyro is enthused

by the idea. "I'll start working on it right away," he says as he rushes back into his lab.

I call after him "Do you think you can work on those Spring Pads while you're at it?" Uh, I really don't think he hears me. I follow him inside closing the door behind me.

Another day's work and the Glider Cape is ready. Gyro can't wait to try it out!

I can.

We go out early to try it out. Yep, I'm the _test dummy _again - in more ways then one! Just over the hill, we stand in the cold. Gyro in a warm coat and cap and me in my ebony elastic longjohns, complete with Glider Cape.

"OK Bill, now remember, you have to keep your arms spread to glide properly." Gyro explains as I stand there trying to come to terms with my momentary predicament. I don't know who I am, where I come from, I met this guy Gyro only a few days ago and now I'm about to try out a crazy Super Hero costume for him. Okay - nothing strange about that, right?

I take a deep breath, find my balance and apply pressure to the heals of my boots.

In a heart beat I am being catapulted into the air. At least Gyro made those adjustments to the Spring Pads. I am only propelled ten feet into the air. Spreading my arms, I let the cape billow out fully, catching the strong frigid wind. The ends are tethered to my gloves. In only seconds I find myself sailing on the winds like a bird. How strangely easy it seems to come to me. Just how to shift my weight, just how to move my arms, so that I navigate through the skies with such ease. I love it.

I decide not to chance it too much. I glide around for less than a minute, plenty enough time to satisfy both of us that the glider cape does indeed work. I land, easily near a very excited Gyro.

"You were fantastic!" he proclaims patting me on the shoulder "as if you'd done it your whole life!"

I smile. I did do very well, if I do say so myself. "That was sort of fun." I reply. Sort of fun? I'm kidding myself - it was fantastic, so exhilarating! I want to do it again! Now! "Maybe I should give it another try? Stay up a little longer this time - to be sure it's safe?" I do a horrible job of masking my excitement.

Gyro laughs. "Alright with me Bill, just be careful. I wouldn't go to high just yet."

I smile, nod, take two long strides and activate the Spring Pads. Before I realize it, I'm sailing the skies. I glide on the cold winter winds, enjoying the exhilaration of it all. I lose myself in the feel of freedom. Not knowing my own identity doesn't bother me at this moment. The disturbing dreams don't concern me. I feel so free!

I am so contented, in fact that I don't realize how high or how are I've gone until a noise from below snaps me back to reality! I have to glide lower to see what the commotion is. Below me is the river. A wooden bridge looms low across the flowing body of water. People are standing near on the bridge staring down into the river. As I descend, I see several cars on the scene, two are wrecked. One is on it's side, the others front is completely smashed in.

A young boy sees me as I glide down. He points a yells "Look a Vampire!" A vampire? Let's see, dressed completely in black, a cape that probably resembles the wings of a bat, and I'm flying. OK, honest mistake, at least from a kid's point of view.

People turn to look in awe at the strange sight. But their stupefaction doesn't last. No sooner do I land than a woman runs up to me and blurts out in hysteria "Please help! There was an accident. A car went off into the river!" She points to the side of the bridge where the wooden railing has been broken. Skid marks lead up to the stop. I step to the side and look over into the water. Just under the surface, I can see the silver bumper of a car as it sinks into the depth. It is a disturbing thing to watch. People stand watching helplessly, not sure of what to do. No body willing to brave the freezing currents to try and rescue the occupants of the vehicle. In the recess of my mind a voice speaks to me "_Help them. That's what you're here for. Help them." _I hear a man say "We called for help. The police are on their way. I think they are going to contact Gizmoduck too."

Gizmoduck? Why does that name peeve me so? I'm definitely not a fan.

I look again into the river. I feel that the people in the car will be safe for the moment. Though the tide may toss the car about. The fact that it is so cold, it's safe to assume their windows were all up and their vents were closed. That will keep water from flooding inside and will trap enough oxygen to sustain them until help arrives.

Out of the corner of my eye a see something on the edge of the bridge shimmer in the light. I kneel down to get a better look. Glass! I pick up a large peace of the glass , carefully. I study it. There is a dark, transparent adhesive on one side of the glass. Tinting, used on windshields. This may be a bad sign. I stand quickly and glance back at the two damaged cars. Both of them have shattered windshields, but neither of the windshield have tinting to them. That means that the fragment of glass belongs to the immersed vehicle. The windshield is busted! They'll drowned!

In that fleeting moment, I realize that there is no time to waste, no time to wait for help. Nobody will get here in time, not even Gizmoduck!

Again my instincts take over, recalling training and experiences of a past that my conscious mind no longer retains. I close my eyes and listen. I listen to the sound of my heart beat. I will it to slow down. Some part of me knows just what to do. My heart rate slows, my blood pressure drops, my body temperature lowers. I know what's happening and I know why. But I haven't a memory to having ever learned such a thing. I am manipulating my vitals to better adapt my body to freezing temperatures.

It only takes a moment to prepare myself. I step to the side of the bridge, take a deep breath and dive into the freezing waters.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

**_Part_** **_6_**

I plunge into the river, the icy water engulfs by entire body. The powerful currents are already sweeping me downstream. I swim hard against the flowing waters, struggling as I dive further down. All around me is darkness, then I have a strange sense of deja vu. Of being in the cold river water, floundering like a crippled fish, attempting to stay afloat against the currents that carried me away. Again I see images flashing I my minds eye, a storm, the river, being pulled under the water by the powerful torrents. I fight with all my might to stay above the water, but I'm going under into the darkness. Then I see something in the water near me, a large branch, I grab onto to stay afloat.

As I am being swept down stream, over the rumble of thunder I can hear laughter. I look up. On a bridge is a figure, a dark silhouette against a dark background. Who is it? I try to see a the face, but...

...As quickly as it had come, the vision is gone, again. I shake my head trying to clear it. I have to stay focused. I continue to dive. Then, through the murky waters, I see the car. Thankfully, it is right side up, and the currents have swept it into a embankment near the river side. I swim towards it. As I get closer, I can see that the windshield is indeed broken. The hole is on the drivers side. It's about the size of a basket ball. I swim down and peer in through the drivers side window. As I feared, the car is flooding. There is a man in the front seat trying to block the hole with a folded blanket, not that it's doing any good. There are two small girls, about eight and six years of age, in the back seat crying in fear. The rising water is nearly chest high to them already. I have to help them, but how? The children could not hold their breath long enough to make it to the surface. I rap on the window, they all startle at the sight of me. A masked duck dressed all in black swimming around under the muddy river doesn't exactly inspire trust.

I have to help them, but how? I need to find something, anything that I might use to save them. I hold up my hands signaling them to _wait_ as I swim back to the truck of the car. I reach back and pull out a pocketknife from the kitbag. I pull out the _file_ and use it to pick the lock of the trunk. Lock picking, yet another talent I surprise myself with. The trunk pops open and objects are instantly washed away. I manage to grab a Styrofoam cooler as it floats by, thankfully it seems to be empty. I find new radiator hose - this might work.

As always, I'm relying all that little voice deep inside and raw instincts to guide me. I pray they guide me true.

I cut the radiator hose into three parts. Turning the cooler upside down, I use the file blade to cut three small holes in the securely fastened lid. I shove all the hose pieces halfway into the hole. I place one of the hose to my mouth and take a breath. It works. The chest contains a small amount of air but I don't want to take it all up. I only needed one refreshing breath.

I swim back to the window and see that the water has almost completely filled the inside. The father and the two girls are paddling in the water, their heads against the roof, holding out in the few inches of space left inside. I pull at the car door. I'm oh-so relieve that it opens easily.

I have no time to be courteous, here. I reach up and grab the fathers leg pulling him down. He has no time to react as I shove the end of one of the hoses into his mouth. He gets the idea fast enough. I have him hold onto the chest as I swim up to get the girls.

I have all three of them, holding tight to the rope handle of the chest, breathing through my make shift oxygen tank. But I realize there is little air and little time to waste. I have a strong hold of the handle as I place my feet firmly on the roof of the car. I lean back on the Spring Pads in the heals of the boots, and we are all launched through the cold dark currents.

We all emerge, thankfully, near the river bank. The father grabs the oldest girl and I take the youngest and swim to shore. People rush down to help us. Somebody takes the child from my arms and I collapse on the frozen muddy bank. I'm so tired, I close my eyes.

I don't know how long I was down there. How long it took to rescue them. It feels like eternity.

I don't know how long it is before I hear the sirens of the ambulance or the voice of the so caller hero of Duckburg proclaiming something like "I'm here to save the day!"

_Yeah right, a little late mighty mouse!_

I am aware of people standing around me and a cover being placed over me, then everything fades into darkness...

_**...the next thing I know, I am walking in the darkness, heading towards a soft**_

_**glow of light in the distance. The light looks so welcoming, like it's calling to me. I walk faster. As I approach the light, it begins to dim, and soon I find myself standing in front of a mirror with the beautiful silver frame. I'm back in that dream! I'm actually relived. For a minute there, I thought I was dead! Alright, now what does this mirror hold. As I stand looking at the empty looking glass an image slowly appears. A duck dressed head to foot in silver and white. His costume is most impressive. **_

**_I'm not surprised when this reflection, like the others I've seen, moves on its own. He smiles at me, nods then turns to walk away. Only then do I see a large white door behind him. I watch as he opens the door and walks through it._**

**_As the images fade away, a light begins to glow in the looking glass. It gets brighter and brighter until I am forced to cover my eyes. I step back a few feet and wait. After a few seconds, I open my eyes again. I am standing in the shadows, just on the edge of the soft light that now illuminates from the silver framed mirror. I look around. I can not see the mirrors from by previous dreams. The darkness now covers them, all but two. I can see only The silver framed mirror from which the light shines and another, just on the threshold of the light, near the shadows. I recognize it, the mirror that held no reflection. I can still hear that voice telling me not yet, it's not time for that one._**

_**I turn again to the silver mirror. The light has grown soft and dimmed. Only now do I see that this mirror hangs not a wall, but a door! Like the one in the mirror. I hesitate before stepping up to it. Slowly, I reach for the silver knob and turn it. The door opens. I look through the door into what I could describe as a vortex of rippling light. What does it mean?**_

I awake from the dream with that question on my mind, what does it mean. I lay quietly for a little while pondering the dream before I realized, I'm not in my own bed. I sit up. I am in a big bed, one with a canopy. I am in a nightshirt. What happened to the costume. The costume! My hand touches the side of my face to feel the rim of the visors Gyro had made for me. I'm relieved.

I crawl out of the bed. There is a pair of slippers and a robe on a chair next to the bed. For me? I put them on and tiptoe out of the large, well furnished room and into a dimly lit hallway.

Wow! The hallway is large and elegantly designed. A dimly light recess light shows softly on a large paining on the wall. I recognize the figure in the painting immediately, Scrooge McDuck. So this is his mansion? Why am I here instead of Gyros place? I walk over to the glass doors of a balcony and slip out into the cold morning air.

I stand facing the eastern horizon. Like every day since I've been here, the sky is blanketed in a dismal grey overcast. A bleak red light emits behind the distant clouds, the only proof that dawn has come.

I am surprise by a voice behind me. "A dismal start to the day, isn't it lad?"

I turn to see Scrooge McDuck standing in the doorway, already dressed to face the day.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No lad. I didn't get to be the richest duck in the world by sleeping in. I always get up early to get a jump on the day."

He steps out onto the balcony and closes the door. "If you're wondering how you got here, we brought you here from the riverside where you collapsed yesterday." He pauses before adding "You saved those peoples lives. If you hadn't dove in after them, it would have been to late by time Gizmoduck arrived."

_Why am I not surprised? _

He steps next to me to look at the eastern skies. "The clouds have been hanging over Duckburg for quite a time." He glances at me. "Sometimes it feels like they will never leave. That we will never see the sunshine again. But soon enough, the clouds will pass away and the sun will shine again. Such is the weather - such is _life_."

Why do I have a feeling he's trying to tell me something?

Scrooge shutters and rubs his hands together before saying "Now if you are through freezing your tail feathers off, I believe Duckworth is already making breakfast." He starts back through the glass door, motioning for me to follow. I follow him, hoping with all my heart that he's right. That sooner or later, the dark clouds will move on and give way to a bright new dawn.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. **Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover! **

**Hidden Dawn**

**Part 7**

The days that followed the events at the river, I - or should I say the _new Masked Mallard_, as the media has dubbed me, has become quite a hero in the eyes the people.

_Is there a new hero in Duckburg? _

_New improved Masked Mallard at large?_

_Look out Gizmoduck, there's a new Super Hero in town!_

I am oh-so thankful that I was wearing a mask that day! Though, I have to admit, I enjoy the press coverage as long as nobody knows it's me! It's kinda fun playing a mysterious masked avenger. Though, I don't think I would ever want to make a career of it!

As a safety measure, Scrooge has insisted that I stay at the mansion with his family. There is more space for me there than at Gyros. "_More breathing room until things blow over."_ is what he says.

I suspect what he really means is _more room to hide me._

New reports have scoured the city in an attempt to find this new masked hero. They even showed up at McDuck Manor asking Scrooge if he knew anything about it.

"If a person has it in mind to dress up in leotards and a mask and run around rescuing people, he does not need _my_ permission to do so." Was Scrooges reply.

I'm standing at the top of the stairs with the children listening to McDuck talk to the press agents that are at his door. One of them points out that this new hero calls himself the masked Mallard, the same name Scrooge had used when he played Super Hero.

His reply was "I don't recall that this _new hero_ has identified himself by any name. The new Masked Mallard was a title the Media cooked up. Not that I mind if he does go by the name, he's welcome to it. The matter of fact, I believe there is some masked crime fighter running around St. Canard that is called, among other things, the Masked Mallard."

Crime fighter in St. Canard called the Masked Mallard? Why does that strike a chord with me? I step to a window and look out at the world that I hide from. Out there, somewhere is the answer to all my questions. Who am I? How did I get here? Is there somebody waiting for me? If so, are they out there looking for me, right now?

As I stand gazing out the window, wondering, something catches my eye. A black van is parked out beside the rode, right across the street from the mansion.

It seems out of place. It makes me uneasy for some reason. There's movement in the front seat. For an instant, I see a face looking out the window towards the mansion. I only get a glimpse, most of his face is in the shadows. But I saw something. A piece of metal, that seemed to obscure at least part of his beak. Boy, I hope those weren't his _braces_! My attention is drawn away from the person in the van by a loud, somewhat annoyed voice.

"It's getting close to dinner time, so I'll be bidding you all a good day!" I hear Scrooge shout as he slams the door.

He turns to look up at me from the bottom of the staircase "Considering that you only put on that suit once, Lad, I say you've made quite an impression."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble Mr. McDuck." I say apologetically.

"No need to apologize," Scrooge assures me as I descend the stairs with the children bounding ahead of me.

Scrooge leans on his cane casually as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "I do wonder about you though."

I look at him oddly, perplexed by his remark.

"I mean about all these things you seem to be able to do. You obviously know something of the art of self defense. You showed that when you got the better of those two bullies in the park. Now with this rescue of those people under the water. It took some ingenuity on your part to come up with that makeshift oxygen tank. Not to mention, the courage you've shown."

I really don't know what to say, I just shrug.

Scrooge smiled and winks jokingly "You know, my wee nephews maybe on to something with their Secret Agent theory."

"I prefer mine. I was just some guy out fishing and I fell in." I reply with a slight smile.

"Well, we can debate theories after dinner," he paused and looked at me for few seconds before saying with heart felt sincerity. "You know Lad, what ever it is you're hiding from behind those things," he motions at my visors "I hope you know you don't have to hide it from us. We trust you. Mind you, I had suspicions about you at first, but no more." he pats me lightly on the shoulder "I hope that you will come to trust us as well." with that he turned to head into the dining room.

I stay behind, pondering his words. I step up to a small mirror hanging in the foyer. I look at it a bit apprehensive, considering the odd dreams I've had concerning mirrors. But maybe that was my subconscious mind, as I'd thought before, trying to tell me something. Something about who I really am. I move in front of the mirror and slowly remove the visors to look into the face of the person behind them. Whoever he maybe. Perhaps McDuck is right. Maybe I should trust them enough to take the visors off.

That little voice deep inside is objecting to this thought in a powerful way. But maybe it's time to stop listening to that little voice and trust somebody else for a change.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something move past the small window near the mirror. Instincts take over, immediately. I put the visors back on and go to the window. I look out just in time to see two people dressed in ugly yellow jump-suits and helmets that remind me of eggshells go around the corner of the mansion towards the back. They are armed!

I turn to go warn McDuck and the others, when I hear heavy foots steps upstairs. I slip into the shadow and watch. Soon three guys dressed in the same suits as the two I just saw come charging creeping awkwardly down the staircase. They are also armed. These guys mean to do somebody harm. Not if I have anything to say about it!

I press against the wall next to the archway of the foyer and wait. I wait. The thugs reach the bottom of the steps and start in my direction. I hold my breath as they entre the room and walk right passed me headed for the dining room. In a heart beat, I spring into the air delivering a kick to the head of the one in the middle, knocking him out. And in a classic maneuver, slam the heads of the other two together with such force that it renders them unconscious.

I land stealthily on my feet and head quickly to the dining room to warn McDuck, but I'm too late. I hear Scrooge yelling orders to somebody to get out of his house.

I quickly and quietly slip out the nearest window and go around to a window of the dining room. I peak in.

Armed thugs, all dressed in those icky yellow jumpsuit and matching helmets have taken them hostage. The family is standing huddled together in a corner, held at gunpoint. The apparent leader of these hoods, a sharp dressed Rooster with a metal beak is sitting on the side of the dining table.

I can hear him talking. "Now, Mr. McDuck, you don't want to be playing games with me." I hear him say. "Just tell us where your _guest _is and we'll take him and leave." he reaches over and picks a grape from the bowl of fresh fruit sitting on the table "Then you and your family and finish your din-din, nice and peaceful like." He pops it in his mouth.

"Why do you want Bill?" Scrooge demands "He hasn't done anything to you!"

The Rooster almost chokes on the grape. "Hasn't done noth'en to us!" He screeches out. "If it weren't for that guy. F.OW.L. would rule the world by now!"

"F.OW.L?" Scrooge gasps "As in the _Fiendish Organization for World Larceny_!"

"Yeah you got it pop, now hand him over!"

Huey grasps his uncles arm " Then Bill really is a secret government agent!"

A government agent?" the rooster exclaims. "If he were just some dumb by-the-book stuffed-shirt, we'd done away with him long ago..." he trails off as he studies the confused looks on the faces of his hostages, realizing they really don't know who _Bill_ is."

It takes him a moment to let it all sink in then laughs with great amusement. "Oh man this is sweet. I mean we heard that he'd lost his memory and all, but we thought it was all just a put-on to throw us off guard. After all, Darkwing Duck is famous for that kinda trickery!"

I hear all to clearly, the astonish voices of the entire household exclaim in sync "Darkwing Duck!"

"That crime fighter in St. Canard!" Mrs. Beakly asked in surprise.

I sink slowly back to the ground, stunned. So now I know who I am. I am a crime fighter called Darkwing Duck. The name means nothing to me, though. It jars no memories.

I shake off the shock and gather my thoughts. This F.O.W.L. agent it a dangerous character and he has McDuck and his family hostage.

_Well, Darkwing Duck, if you are indeed a crime fighter - if you are a hero, then it's time to be one now!_

_To be continued..._

**Authors Note: **_Ohhhhh, you have no idea how close I came having "Bill" turn out to be **Negaduck**! Hey, I never made a clear connection that Bill was Darkwing in the earlier chapters (except the purple mask reference in the first chapter.) But the it wouldn't have fit into the Path Chosen storyline, so..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck or any other Disney character._

**Authors Note:** _Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover!_

_**Hidden Dawn**_

_**Part 8**_

Darkwing Duck? Is that what they called me? A Crime Fighter from St. Canard?

I sit here, near shock from what I've just heard.

Darkwing Duck?

I wait expecting it all to come back to me.

Isn't that how it happens in the movies? Somebody with amnesia hears or sees something that jars their memory?

So if I am this Darkwing Duck, why doesn't my memory return? Why can't I remember anything but those few images - that - I ...wait. The last image I had. The person watching me being swept down the river. I couldn't see his face, but I remember his laugh.

I raise slowly up to the window again. Careful not to be seen, I peek in at the rooster with the metal beak.

I only steel a glance before ducking back out of sight.

...It was him. He was the one I saw at the river...

...so I suppose, I am this Darkwing Duck.

But why are these people after me? What was I doing that fateful night when I fell into the river?

I shake my head to clear it. What am I doing? There's no time for this. I have to help Scrooge's family! But how?

I could just walk right in an surrender to them in exchange for their setting McDuck and the others free. I could do that. But I have a feeling that these F.O.W.L. goons don't leave witnesses behind.

I can get the police, but then McDuck's family would become bargaining chips in a hostage negotiation.

I have to do something. I have to flush this Stealbeak and his henchmen out. Force them out of the mansion, away from Scrooges family. I guess I could set the mansion on fire? OK, now that's just dumb – or is it? Maybe...

_Alright Mr. Darkwing Duck, Let's see if you are some kind of hero, after all._

I get to my feet and move quickly, careful not to be spotted by any of these F.O.W.L. Henchmen.

I start around to the other side of the mansion. I have an idea that might just work. But it's complicated, very complicated.

I'm just about to go around the corner to the far side of the mansion when the last thing I probably need to happen, happens.

I hear it. The irritating, unnerving sound of "Stop where you are trespasser!"

_Oh no...not him... _

Regretfully, I look to see that oversized Tonka Toy Gizmoduck approaching. He'll ruin everything.

"Oh, Bill it's you. I saw you creeping around Mr McDuck's mansion and though it might be one of the beagle boys..."

"Shhh!" I cut him off waving my hand for him to quiet down. "Keep your voice down."

He looks at me oddly "Why. Are you trying to surprise somebody?"

"Yeah. About one dozen bad guys that are holding McDuck and his family hostage!"

"What!" he exclaims all too loudly.

"Shh!" I hiss. Don't let them hear you. Look we have to find away to help Scrooge's family without getting them hurt. It could get dangerous!"

Gizmoduck jaw drops and he looks at me in mystification "what?"

I glance up at a his rather stunned expression not understanding the strange reaction "I said. _It could get dangerous._"

"You know, just now...you reminded me of somebody, I just can't put my finger on it..."

"There's no time for this!" I insist, getting annoyed with him.

"You're right. I Gizmoduck, the official hero of Duckburg, must save the McDuck household from these despicable criminals!"

He wheels off before I can sop him.

He's going to do something brash and stupid, I just know it!

Just then I hear it. The _official hero of Duckburg's _loud mouth over a loud speaker! "Alright you villains. I Gizmoduck demand that you release Scrooge McDuck and his family immediately – or suffer my wrath!"

"_Ah no!" _I slap a hand over my face in frustration.

A few seconds later I hear the reply of an unimpressed Stealbeak from the front door."Yeah right. I'm really intimidated now. Oh, I guess we had better just come out with our hands up and give ourselves up to the great hero of Duckburg." He chuckles and adds "In case you didn't know. I'm being sarcastic!"

I move around the corner before any of the goons see me.

Soon, I find myself standing under the boys bedroom window, two stories up. I need to get up there. I look around, no trees, no trellis, no ladders. So How do I get up there. I notice that the stones in the wall protrude

just enough to grasp with the tips of my fingers. Again, instinct takes control and I soon discover yet another Darkwing Duck hidden talent. I can scale walls - stone ones anyway. As long as there's enough of the surface to get a grip on.

This is really hard.

I have trouble keeping my footing and my fingertips ache as I dig them into the grooves between the stones.

Ugh, Spiderman always makes it look so easy.

I'm almost there. "The mysterious visitor from nowhere, with no memory of his past life, miraculously manages to scale a wall of stone to..."

_...Why am I narrating myself? I hope this isn't something I make a habit of as Darkwing Duck - people would think I was crazy!_

Finally, I reach the window and climb in as quietly as I can.

Woo that was hard!

Now to...

Before I can do anything, I hear the wailing of police sirens as they approach McDuck manor at top speed.

Gizmoduck! He brought the entire police force in on this. I glance out the window to see police cars screeching to a halt in front of McDuck manor.

The swat team and police dogs are brought in. With Gizmoduck standing in front of the entire squad , the police chief calls out over the loud-speaker. "This is the police, come out with your hands up!"

The only response from this Stealbeak was a very audible raspberry.

If nothing else, that arrogant Roboduck and the police are serving as an efficient distraction.

Now,for the reason I came up here. If I were a ten year old boy, where would I hide my secret stash of fireworks, I don't want the Adults to know I have?

Under the bed.

I take a look under the bunk-beds and sure enough, there they are. I pull out a box of assorted fireworks. Looking through them quickly, I find the items I need. Let's see, smoke bombs, 'Snappers', those little things kids like to throw on the ground to hear them pop.

Party Poppers of all sorts, the ones I need are..lets see...I dig around a little more. Ah, the Super Poppers! They look like a cross between a Pinata and a candy wrapper, with strings tied to each end, but they pack a loud _bang._

It's then that I hear footsteps coming. F.O.W.L. henchmen, looking for me no doubt. I drop the fireworks onto the bed. I simply get against the wall behind the door. The door opens and a big guy with a pistol walks slowly in. I kick him square in the seat of the pants. He jumps around in surprise and I use a jump kick to his stomach and a punch to the face, and he's out cold.

I grab a jump-rope off the floor and tie him up quickly.

With that done...

I slip out of the children's, room hoping I don't run into anymore henchmen too soon. No such luck. I hear a couple more of the thugs coming. I sprint down the hall to the guest-room I've been staying in.

I have to move fast.

I go straight to the closet and open the door. There it is, the Masked Mallard Costume, in the same place it has been hanging since they brought me here.

I put it on quickly. Just in time. I hear the goons coming. I can hear them talking "I just found one of our boys out cold and hog-tied in the kiddies room!" One of them says.

"Well keep your eyes peeled, he's around here somewhere."

I have too take them out without being found out by the rest of the F.O.W.L. thugs!

"_Think! Think! Come on Darkwing Duck, what do you normally do in situations like this?"_

I look around the room, let's see ... bed ... rug ... dresser ...window ..._window? Hmmmm._

I wonder if these fellas are as dumb as they seem?

A short time later, the door to the room comes slowly open and two big goons with rifles walk in slowly. They look around. "He has to be here somewhere. We've searched about every room up here." One says.

The other feels cold air coming in "Hey, why is the window open when it's so cold outside?"

"Maybe he tried to climb out."

Thankfully, they both prove to be as dumb as I hoped. They poke their heads out the widow to look.

A few feet over their heads, I cling to the stone surface of the outer wall. As soon as they stick their necks out, I simply let go and free fall right on top of their thick skulls! They go toppling out the window and I simply spread my arms to initiate the Glider cape and sail right back inside.

Three down, a hole lot more to go!

There something else I need to do. I light a candle that is in my room and dip the fuses of the fireworks in the melted wax. I stuff the fireworks into my kitbag, then I slip out of the room.

It's getting dark by now. Good. It will be to my advantage. _I don't remember you Darkwing Duck, but I have a feeling you are a creature of the night._

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** _Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover!_

_**Hidden Dawn**_

_**Part 9**_

Inside the shadows of the recesses of the dimly lit hall, I move, carefully. Staying against the wall I edge up to the banister that overlooked the entrance hall. I can hear StealBeak's voice. I peer around the side of the wall next to the banister. I see StealBeak, standing near a window in the front of the mansion, talking into a small communicator. "Yeah, High Command, we got a little situation down here." He peaks out the window at Gizmoduck and the police, all on guard, watching the mansion. "And we can't spare anymore Eggmen to go looking for _Dipwing_ until the problem is _solved."_

I notice many of the F.O.W.L. henchmen are spread out, guarding windows and doors for possible sneak attacks from law enforcement.

I hear a sinister voice come over the communicator. "We'll take care of your little problem – very soon. Just make sure Darkwing Duck doesn't escape!" With that, a loud click on the other end of the communicator indicates they have signed off.

StealBeak shoves the communicator into his spotless white vest. I see him glance to one side as if looking at somebody, whoever it is is out of my view.

StealBeak turns again to the window to look out at the police force. "You know, you'd make things a lot easier on everybody if you'd just tell me where you're hiding him." He says without turning away from the window.

"I've already told you, I'm not hiding him!" I'm startled to hear Scrooges voice coming from below. I can't see him though. I listen as he goes on. "Why would I be hiding him? I did not know he was this Darkwing Duck until you and your goons showed up!" He grunts defiantly "Besides how do you know he didn't catch wind of you and make a run for it?"

StealBeak snickers "Even you don't believe that, do you pop? I mean I can think of a lot of things to call old Dipwing, but a coward ain't one of them. And I suspect he's still playing hero, even without his memory. That's how we found out he was hear in the first place. The New _Masked Mallard_? It was in all the newspapers, even up in Saint Canard."

"So how did you know it was him? Anybody could have donned that costume?" Scrooge asks sounding very put out.

"You're kidding right?" StealBeak asks "I mean, how many people could rig an oxygen tank out of a cooler and radiator hose?"

"Oh?" was all the response Scrooge gave. I suppose he saw Stealbeak's point.

"Yeah well, F.O.W.L. High Command will take care of our little pest control problem out front then my boys and I can go back to tracking down Darkwing. In the mean time. Let us rejoin your loved ones in the dining hall," He walks out of my sight followed by a couple of Eggmen, apparently taking Scrooge with them.

I move back against the wall and draw a ragged breath. This isn't going to be easy.

I move quickly putting my plan into action.

I place smoke bombs on the floor under the smoke detectors in the hallway and in a couple of the spare guest-rooms I am able to sneak into undetected. Each fuse is lit, but the wax coating I applied earlier greatly delays the time of ignition.

I step gingerly over to the banister and glance down into the entrance hall. I can see only one Eggman watching the cops through the front window. Jumping onto the banister, I leap off, cape spread and swoop down upon him like a hawk descending upon it's unsuspecting prey. I glide low, delivering a kick to the head that knocks him out cold. I land and quickly drag the big creep into the shadows and tie him up.

It's nearly dusk, thats good. Darkness is an advantage I need.

I go to the front door and tie several of the Super _Party Poppers_ to the bottom of the door so that when it opens, somebody will get a surprise. I wedge a toothpick between the top of the door and the door frame. I hang several of the _snappers_ from the toothpick on a thread.

Uh-oh, I hear the goonie patrol coming! I duck back into the shadowy recess of an unlighted corner. I watch two of the thugs creeping up the stairs. It dawns on me that none of these dim-bulbs have stopped to wonder what happened to their missing comrades. Just to selfish to stop and think about anybody else, I suppose.

When I'm sure they're gone, I pull some transparent thread from my kitbag. I fasten several of the Party Poppers together with it and string it across the bottom of the stairs.

I'm running out of time. I make my way to the small foyer that leads to the dining room. The two large wooden doors that go to the dining room are closed. Good, very good. I quickly booby trap the wooden doors the same way I had the front door. I place the remaining 8 smoke bombs a few feet in front of the door and lite them.

I hide behind a large vase that stands against the wall and wait.

I hold my breath, hoping desperately that nobody sets off any of the booby traps prematurely.

I wait...then..._Brrrriiiiinnnggggg! _The smoke detectors sound in the upstairs hall. A split second later, the smoke bombs in front of the dining room doors go off. I hear voices of excitement and confusion in the dining room. The door comes open, causing the fireworks to go off. The Party Poppers sound like gunfire followed immediately by the Snappers exploding as they hit the floor. "AH!" The Eggman that was rushing out the door cries. "We're being shot at!" Not given the chance to realize what the noise really is, he finds himself looking into a room full of smoke. Still hearing the smoke detectors going off..."Ah. Fire, fire. The mansion is on fire!"

Just then as if on cue, the two from upstairs come running down, having seen the smoke all through the hallway. As they reach the bottom of the staircase they trip the booby trap.

Again the sound of _gunfire_ is heard. The moron in the dining room doorway yells "Fire! The cops set the place on fire – and their shooting at us!"

Of course the natural thing to do when trapped in a burning building being shot at, is to get out! The Eggman runs for the front door, not thinking about the police squad awaiting him. He is followed by four others.

In a few seconds I hear the sound of the front door being opened "_**POP POP.**.pop-pop-pop! _Followed by the cries of the frightened Eggmen "Don't shoot! We give up!"

What follows, I can only imagine. The police waiting outside are probably as confused as the Eggmen at this point.

But there is one F.O.W.L. agent unaccounted for.

"What's going on!" I hear StealBeak shouting over the smoke alarms. He steps out into the foyer. The smoke bombs have burned out, so the smoke is clearing. I make a move to subdue the rooster, but I am beaten to it. A frying pan from behind, smacks him upside the head, rendering him unconscious.

I stop and look at the Rooster laying unconscious on the floor as Scrooge McDuck steps over him, carrying a large iron skillet (slightly dinted). The rest of the family follows.

Just then, the smoke detectors shut off, as the smoke clears.

"Oh good heavens!" I hear Mrs Beakly say as she enters the small foyer followed by the kids. They all appear to be unharmed, though perhaps, a bit shaken.

Scrooge glances at Stealbeak's unconscious form "Boys get some rope and tie..."

He is interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming open and that motorized motor mouth Gizmoduck charging recklessly in. "Have no fear – Gizmoduck is hear!" he proclaims before seeing StealBeak already incapacitated.

"Mr. McDuck! Are you alright?" He asks. Scrooge nods "Aye, just peachy! But since you're here, remove this riff-raff from my residence."

"Uh, yes sir." He says, still baffled to what has taken place.

The police are just as dumbfounded as the rolling roboduck. I heave a deep sigh. I really don't want to have to explain all this.

I notice that the cops have all stopped to stare at me, because of the costume I guess. But as I turn to face Scrooges family, I receive the same odd stares from them. As if looking at a stranger. Then I realize, they are. They no longer see the friend they knew as Bill, but rather, the mysterious crime fighter known as Darkwing Duck.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** _Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover!_

_**Hidden Dawn**_

_**Part 10**_

I still can't grasp onto all the reality of this. I am the crime fighter known as Darkwing Duck or so I'm told. I still don't remember. I still have doubts.

I awake in my bed to a single ray of sunlight shining on my face through the window. Morning already. I dread it. I sit up slowly, giving myself a chance to apprehend everything that has taken place.

Ah yes, the evening before, when the _proverbial_ "fat hit the fire", so to speak. I finally discover my true identity – well sort of. But I had not found it, it had found me!

Darkwing Duck? The crime fighter from St. Canard? I still don't remember. Why don't I remember?

I bring a hand up to my face, tracing my index finger along the surface of the Masked Mallard mask. I slept in the costume all night. After everything that has happened, I found some comfort in hiding behind it.

Scrooge McDuck had convinced the police to save all the questions until morning, considering that the kids had gone through a frightening ordeal. But now it is morning and I dread to face the day. For I have no doubt the media will get involved asking me questions I have no answers for. Asking questions of Darkwing Duck, but Darkwing Duck and I are strangers who have yet to be introduced.

Reluctantly, I climb out of bed. I step up to the small mirror that hangs over the dresser.

For a moment I gaze at the reflection that looks back at me. A duck in a tight black costume and mask. I reach up and hesitantly remove the mask. As before, I see the face of a stranger. My identity is Darkwing Duck – but what is _Darkwing Duck's _true identity? Who is the man _behind _the mask of the mysterious crime fighter?

In the mirror I see a movement behind me. It doesn't startle me, I don't move. There he is. The Duck in White, just standing behind me, watching. I don't turn around, he doesn't vanish. Somehow, I feel this Duck in White holds the answers to all my questions.

I watch as he raises a hand and reaches out to me. He places the hand on my shoulder.

I feel it! I feel his touch! In sheer surprise I spin around to face him...

...he's gone.

I turn back to the mirror. My reflection is again, alone in the looking glass. I slip the mask back on and walk out of the room.

I am nervous about seeing McDuck and his family this morning. None of them really spoke to me after the events that took place, other than to say good night. It may be that they blame me for all of the trouble, and maybe I am to blame. I start down the stairs when the front door flies open and Gizmoduck charges in. Gizmoduck! I could probably think of a few ways to criticize him, but I am not in the mood. That stupid metal plated cereal-box-kiddie- hero!

"Mr. McDuck!" he calls out in an urgent tone.

Scrooge rushes into the entrance hall from his den."What is the matter Gizmoduck!"

"I just got a call from the chief of police. An army of Eggmen just broke StealBeak out of jail!" Gizmoduck explains.

_Oh No... _

"What?" Scrooge exclaims then pauses to calm himself before saying "Well good riddance to him, I suppose."

"Perhaps not!" I inject as I reach the bottom of the steps. Both Scrooge and Gizmoduck turned to look at me.

Gizmoduck's disguise doesn't hide the scowl that crosses his face upon seeing me.

Scrooge had told him the night before who I was, but had also ordered him to keep his bill shut to me.

"What do you mean, lad?" Scrooge asks.

"I mean, It's time for me to go. Unless you want a repeat performance of last nights escapades."

Scrooge didn't have a chance to answer. The deafening sound of the air being displaced by propellers looms over the mansion. Helicopters! A lot of them! We all rush outside.

I feel sick at the sight of four large helicopters hovering over the mansion – F.O.W.L.!

Before I can react Gizmoduck sputters out some melodramatic line about "The true Hero of Duckburg will subdue the vain villains!" and with that his helmet copter pops out and he flies toward the attacking aircrafts.

He barely gets off the ground before a blast from a disruptor ray causes his armor to short out. His costume sputters clamorously, electrical sparks fly wildly before he suddenly drops to the ground, unconscious. So much for The True Hero of Duckburg.

I lift my eyes to the helicopters and the heavily armed Eggmen leaning from the open hatchways. Dozens of them. In all honesty, I don't see any way to beat these odds.

I watch with dread as the helicopters all land on the front lawn.

"Unca Scrooge!" a frighten voice rings out. I turn to see Webby, followed by the boys and Mrs. Beakly and Duckworth.

The children run to Scrooge.

Eggmen surround us, guns raised. I make no move to either fight or run, not with McDuck's whole family in the line of fire.

I watch as StealBeak climbs from one of the helicopters and struts arrogantly toward me. "Well well well. It seems the tables are turned, Darkwing Duck!"

I didn't answer.

He glances over at McDuck who stood defensively in front of his family. "As for you and your little brood. Pop. I ain't forgot about the bash you gave me over my noggin! I still have the headache!" StealBeak growled.

"Yes, well I am sorry in a way that I did that." Scrooge replied sarcastically "I dented one of Mrs Beakly's best skillets on your thick scull!"

"Oh, that does it!" StealBeak growls as he takes a step toward Scrooge. I step quickly into the roosters path, coming between him and Scrooge McDuck. The arrogant rooster does not like my gesture one bit. "Ever the hero huh, Dipwing." he snorts "Lets see how tough you are after F.O.W.L. high command gets through with you. Take him!" He orders the Eggmen.

With McDuck's entire family so close, I dare not try anything foolhardy. Yet, I don't honestly believe StealBeak is going to just leave Scrooge and his family alone. Especially after Scrooge's assault upon him the night before.

I steal a glance at Gizmoduck who lays on the other side of the lawn, still out cold.

I'm on my own.

Perhaps I can buy Scrooge and his family enough time to run. They can get back inside and barricade the doors until help arrives. It seems the only option open to me.

With that thought, I deliver an unexpected kick to StealBeak's gut. He buckles and falls. "Scrooge, get your family inside, fast!" I yell as I engage Eggmen in hand to hand combat, keeping then at bay until the family is safe inside the mansion.

I see a look of sorrow flash across the rich ducks face. I suppose he feels that he is betraying me somehow, by leaving me to fight alone. Thankfully he does put his family's safety first and tells them all to run for the mansion.

But they don't make it before the sound of a jet engine is heard from above. The fighting stops momentarily as everybody looks to the sky searching for the source of the sound.

From the clouds emerges an aircraft of a strange design. It looks to be a giant flying _bill?_! The aircrafts _mouth ( _or what ever it is called) opens, and a small laser gun egresses. As the jet swoops down low over the grounded helicopters, it opens fire.

Two of the helicopters are destroyed in an explosion of mangled metal and flying debris.

No longer concentrating on capturing me, the Eggmen are more concerned on saving their own hides, as they scramble in fear of the attacking jet. Many of them attempt to flee on foot. They run for the road and are cut off by several sleek black cars.

Before we know it, a large number of black vehicles are encircling the Eggman army. People dressed in formal attire jump from the black cars and vans. All carrying guns. The surround the Eggmen. A gruff bear with a heavy Russian accent calls out "F.O.W.L. Eggmen, we have you surrounded and out gunned, I strongly suggest you surrender!"

Wisely, the Eggmen comply.

I am relieved for the moment. Who ever these people are, I think they're the good guys.

"Bill...er..Darkwing, are you alright?" Scrooge asks walking back over to me.

It takes a second for me to find my voice "I think so." I answer sounding a bit bewildered.

We both cast our gaze at our mysterious rescuers s they are taking the Eggmen into custody. "Friends of yours?" I ask.

"No lad. I've never seen them before." Scrooge replies.

A black lemo pulls up a few yards in front of us. The back door opens and a short older fellow dressed formally, with spats and spectacles steps out. He pauses, seemingly, giving me the once over before approaching us. He stops as he notices StealBeak, still slumped over, on his knees holding his gut. He motions to a couple of his people, they come and drag StealBeak off. I can just make out the roosters moaning and mumbling something about "I really hate that duck..." as they drag him away.

The gentleman turns back to me "Darkwing? That's certainly a different look for you." he says studying the costume.

What am I suppose to say? Apparently, this gentleman knows me, but I don't remember him. "Do I know you?" I hear myself ask.

He smiles understandingly. "Yes. Very well. I am J. Gander Hooter, director of SHUSH. You have helped us on numerous occasions Darkwing. But there is someone here who knows you better than I." He gestures to the far side of the vast yard. That strange jet is landing. The cockpit opens and a figure climbs out. He starts walking in our direction.

"I do believe that Mr. McDuck is acquainted with him as well." J Gander says.

As the pilot gets closer I can make out his build, he is tall with broad shoulders and seems to be wearing an aviators cap.

I know this guy? How?

Just then I hear Scrooge saying almost to himself. "It can not be."

The pilot ambles casually up to me and extends a friendly hand.

Cautiously, I shake the hand that is offered me.

"Hey, DW!" I'm sure glad we finally found ya! Cool costume! Is that your new Darkwing Duck look? Boy you could scare a few crooks straight in that getup!" He says in a friendly tone, speaking to me as if he has known me his whole life. Perhaps he has. I actually feel guilty that I don't remember him.

I see him glance over inattentively at Scrooge "Hey Mr. McDee! Long time no see, huh?"

_Mr. McDee?_

Scrooge opens his mouth to reply but before he can get a word out, the pilots attention turns back to me. "Boy are we all glad you're safe! You sure had us worried for a while!"

"We?" I ask, wondering who else I have forgotten.

"Yeah, you know.." he pauses and stares at me blankly for a few seconds then replies some what meekly "Oh, I guess maybe you don't know...Well, _we_ means me and Morgana and Gos...er..,that is Quiverwing. We were so worried!"

"Morgana? Quiverwing?" I ask, the names meaning nothing to me.

I see the color flush from his face as he realizes just how serious my memory lass is. He replies in a grievous tone "Morgana, you girlfriend...and Quiverwing Quack." He pauses watching my face. For some reason, he seems to feel the name Quiverwing should ring a bell with me. It doesn't.

Finally, he goes on, and I admit, in no way am I ready for what I hear.

"Quiverwing...your _daughter_."

..._DAUGHTER_!

_to be concluded..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** _Again, this fic ties in with "The Path Chosen." This is one of the alternate realities that Darkwing could have chosen. Fair warning; another Darkwing Duck / Ducktales crossover!_

_**Hidden Dawn**_

_**Part 11**_

Oh my head! I think I'm getting a migraine! 

Here I stand in front of yet another mirror looking at the reflection of a stranger. Only this time the stranger is dressed head to foot in a purple apparel, complete with mask. I tip the wide brim of the fedora on my head at my reflection, "Darkwing Duck I presume."

_What? Was I color blind at the time I chose these clothes?_

I draw a deep ragged breath and slump limply to the floor. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms loosely around them, my chin resting on my knees. I continue to stare at the reflection.

So much has happened. It seems so much longer than just over a week.

Any chance I'll wake up in my own bed to realize this is all a bad dream?

Probably not.

Speaking of dreams...

I stare at the mirror almost expecting to see another image appear in it. The image of a duck dressed in silver and white. For some reason I just feel that this...apparition, this _dream person_ is that missing part of me.

With a sigh I close my eyes and try to focus.

This LaunchPad fella, brought this spare Darkwing costume for me. Between LaunchPad and this J. Gander Hooter, We have managed piece together the events, in theory, that led up to my being in Duckburg.

This J. Gander Hooter has told me that I am often enlisted by SHUSH to help them against the forces of F.O.W.L.. Apparently I was on assignment at the time of my accident. J Gander speculates that while I was chasing F.O.W.L., during a rain storm, my vehicle (the _Ratcatcher!_), must have hydroplaned and I lost control and went off into the river.

That does coincide with the images that would flash through my minds eye. The images of a stormy night, rain falling the sky flashing with lightening, the sound of thunder ... the image of a figure watching me and laughing as I am swept away in the river.

StealBeak must have thought I drowned or he would have come looking to finish me off a lot sooner.

LaunchPad has filled in a few of the gaps for me. He says he's my _sidekick_.

I don't know who was more shocked to hear that, me or Scrooge.

I can't help but smile when I think about us all sitting around McDuck's study, trying to clear up the entire escapade . The old miser liked to jumped out of his spats when LaunchPad told us about the _sidekick_ part.

It seems LaunchPad had worked for Scrooge at one point, but had left his employment for some reason, without giving any explanation. Huh – Seems **I **was that reason.

Anyhow, LaunchPad says he accompanies me on most of my assignments, but this one was to highly classified, so I went solo on this mission. I was working under cover with no contact. So when I had the accident, nobody was aware that anything had happened to me.

For the length of time I was gone, I was thought to be still on the mission.

It wasn't until the stories of the new Masked Mallard hit the papers that anybody became suspicious. This new Hero acted an awful lot like Darkwing Duck, so SHUSH had some of their people do a little snooping and figured it out.

Unfortunately, so did F.O.W.L.!

The amnesia is still a mystery, however. Huh, maybe the kids were right. Maybe F.O.W.L. _did_ zap me with some sort of memory erasing ray.

Finally, I take a deep breath and start down stairs. LaunchPad and J. Gander are eager to get me back to St. Canard.

Everybody is assembled in the entrance hall in front of the stairway. They watch me as I ascend the stairs. LaunchPad greets me as I get to the last step. "Hey, now there's the DW I know!" he says cheerfully.

I try to smile "Wish I could say that." I glance down at the costume. Well, at least this costume doesn't make me feel like I'm running around in my long underwear. Still, I'll actually miss wearing those black spandex, especially the glider cape.

"If you're ready to go Darkwing. We should be on our way." J. Gander says.

I nod, yes. Though in all honesty, I am nervous about going home to a life I don't remember. J. Gander has assured me that SHUSH will do everything in their power to help me regain my lost memory.

I turn to Scrooge and his family "I wanted to thank you for all your help Mr. McDuck...and to apologize for all the trouble I have caused."

A slight smile plays across Scrooges lips as he steps up to me. He is holding a leather case in front of him. "Do not fret over it lad, believe me, we've faced worse problems on some of our adventures."

"Yeah," Louie piped out "Besides it will be great stuff to talk about in Show'n'tell!"

"Aye, we all talked it over and decided you should have this.", Scrooge tells me holding the case up to me. He opens it to reveal the Masked Mallard costume.

I gaze at the sable garment. I raise a hand to feel the smooth material. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Quite sure." Scrooge answers closing the case to hand it to me. "I don't think anybody else could do it justice." he adds.

I take the case containing the costume. I feel a lump come to my throat.

Scrooge extends a hand "Good luck to you Darkwing Duck."

I smile and shake the hand offered to me. "Good-bye Mr. McDuck and thank you."

With those words I turn and leave.

I return to St. Canard with LaunchPad in the ThunderQuack. All the way home, he tries

to explain my _life_ to me. My real name is Drake Mallard. To those who know me as Drake Mallard, I'm the typical suburban type. I am a freelance novelist, a stay at home single father with an adopted daughter. My daughter's name is Gosalyn. My fiancées name is Morgana – she's a _sorceress_! Sorceress? I didn't know sorceresses were real! I'm engaged to one? Ugh, this isn't going to be easy for me.

We arrive at what LaunchPad tells me is my hide out – cool. Darkwing Duck tower. This is something about being Darkwing Duck I like. But we don't stay, rather, LaunchPad takes me directly to a pair of blue chairs that, when activated, spins – and then we're soon home.

I get a glimpse of what Launchpad says is my house before I hear "DAAADDD!"

I look to see a little redheaded girl in tousled pigtails and a T-shirt come charging at me. She jumps onto my lap and hugs me tightly. "Oh-dad! I'm-so- glad-to-see-you!You've-been-away-forever-and-I-was-getting-way-bored-it-just-being-me-and-LaunchPad-all-the-time! And-why-are-you-still-in-your-Darkwing-costume! What-it-the-Muddlefoots-were-to ..." She stops her ongoing babble when she sees the look of confusion on my face. "What's wrong dad?"

She doesn't know yet. I exchange looks with LaunchPad.

LaunchPad gets up from his chair and places his hand on her back."Gos, there's something you need to know..."

Hours pass. Night falls. Now as Drake Mallard, dressed in a nightshirt and robe, I am sitting on my bed in my room. I look around the room. Very tidy. Tidy? it's spotless. I'm a neatness freak!

Well, I'm not tired. No sense trying to sleep. I get up and walk out into the hall. I slip quietly into Gosalyn room to check on her.

I take the chair from next to her desk and sit by her bed. The soft glow of moonlight shines through her window, dimly lighting the room around us. I look fondly at her small sleeping form bundled in the covers.

She was very upset when LaunchPad explained that I had amnesia. But the kid's a trooper. She is so sure that I'll get my memory back any time.

"After all", she had assured me "You can't really forget me for very long – I'm unforgettable!"

I smile to myself. How lucky can I be to have such a kid. And yet, I don't even remember her. Not a single memory of her birthdays or Christmas or ever tucking her in.

...tucking her in?

An image flickers through my minds eye. This one is different from the others.

I am not in the river this time, rather I'm in Darkwing Tower. Gosalyn is there.

I see myself tucking the covers in around a younger Gosalyn, singing to her. The words to the song echo in the recesses of my mind and I hear them as they roll softly from my lips "♫ _Rest your head little girl blue, come paint your dreams on your pillow. ♪ I'll be near to chase away fear so sleep now and dream till tomorrow...♫" _

As the song ends, I suddenly feel very tired and very content. I lay my head on the side of Gosalyn's bed...and I am soon asleep...

_**...Sigh I'm baa-A-ack. That dream again. I think? **_

_**I'm in that corridor again. I think it's the same one. Only it is completely lighten and there are only two mirrors now. **_

_**The other mirrors where I saw myself as a boy in a blue martial arts GI - and the mirror where I am in a dark trench coat – they're gone. I glance to the far end of the corridor. The broken mirror, the one with the scattered pieces on the floor isn't there any more. **_

_**There are only two remaining. The one that hangs at the end of the hall on the door, I saw the Duck in White in.**_

_**Then there is the one that held no reflection for me.**_

_**I walk up to the mirror and stand before it. There looking back at me is me. But not the Darkwing Duck in the purple costume, but the Masked Mallard, dressed in the black spandex and glider cape. And I know. What ever I call myself, what ever disguise I wear, this is who I am. This is who I have BECOME.**_

_**...but what of the Duck in White? I turn to look at the Silver and White mirror. I step in front of it. No reflection? Only a ghostly glow of the faded image of the vortex.**_

_**Someday, I'll meat this Duck in White face to face on the other side of that vortex. He and I, we have a destiny...**_

_**Then it all fades...**_

I awake to a bright ray of sunlight hitting me in the face. I lift my eyes to see Gosalyn, still fast asleep, her back turned to the lighted window. Carefully, I rise to my feet and go to pull the shades so that the light doesn't awaken her as well. But as I reach for the shades, I realize, the sun _is _shining.

All the time I was in Duckburg, struggling to find my identity, the skies were dark with clouds. Now there isn't a cloud in the sky.

The words Scrooge spoke to me that one cloudy morning comes to mind. "_the sun will shine again. Such is the weather - such is life."_

I smile and take solace in those words. What ever life holds for me, sooner or later, the sun will shine again.

_The End..._

_...Almost..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Epilogue**_

Years have passed. Guess what? My memory has never returned. That vision I had of Gosalyn and myself in the tower as I sang her a lullaby. That was the last memory I was to have of my past. The song I sang her "Little Girl Blue", sometimes the words come back to me, in the night when all is still; but then they're gone again, for awhile.

I never discovered the cause of my amnesia. Heaven only knows how I tried.

Finally,I stopped looking for my life in the past and started looking to the future...

...And life goes on.

Morgana and I married. We have two other children now besides Gosalyn – or should I say Quiverwing Quack, as she is now my apprentice.

Here I sit on the ledge of Darkwing Tower. The sun is shining bright on the city below. Everything looks to cheery and warm.

I am dressed in the black Masked Mallard costume. Oh, how St. Canard loves the new Darkwing Duck.

Oh and how Gizmoduck _hates_ him! With my Glider Cape and other nifty gadgets that come with the suit, I have surpassed that Tonka Toy in performance and fame!

Disney even wants to do a Story on my life! Disney!

Eat your heart out Gizmo – old boy!

Haha...My memory may not have returned, but somehow my ego seems to have,

Though, I suppose, not to the degree it once was.

I take a long cleansing breath. Life is good. But somehow, I don't think it's complete.

Somewhere deep in my soul, I know the Duck in White is still out there, waiting for me.

It is meant for me to find him, someday. And what ever awaits me on the other side of that vortex, I know, is all a part of a destiny I have yet to find.

_The End..._

_except for this..._.↓

_**FROM THE AUTHOR**_

**_First. _**If anybody wants to use any of my characters or do thier own version or continuance of my stories, I have no problem with it as longs as the stories are _family friendly(K or K+)._ Please don't use them in anything adult or homosexual contents (slashy stuff), or fics that use a lot profanity. But other than that, you're welcome to use them.☺

_Thought I'd let the readers in on a couple of things._

_The Path Chosen _I'm going to have to pull the last couple of chapters to _The Path Chosen _and touch it up a bit (no _real_ changes) for it will align with my fic of the Duck In White.

_Twilight's Guard_ I hated Twilight's Guard when I wrote it. I removed it and want to completely redo in some time.

_Tracker's Story _I actually had played with revealing what happen to Gos when she ran away. But I think that would have taken something from the story.

But here's the outtake. Darkwing/Tracker could never find her because she literally wasn't there to be found. The damage to the time and space continuum created on opening into one of the other realities, where Gosalyn's parents and Grandfather were still alive. She crossed over into that reality, and _stayed_.


End file.
